Hopeless
by Dan-87
Summary: A story of Trunks' battle with Androids 17 & 18, along with the lyrics to the genius Metallica song, "One". This is not a romance fic, it goes along the basic line of the History of Trunks, only I've added some original details to it. Hope you enjoy.


I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Metallica.  
  
"Hopeless,"  
  
By,  
  
Dan Koziol   
  
As Trunks returned from his unconscious state, he saw the dead corpse of his former master, and friend Gohan. A flash of gold light seared through the rain, but Trunks' body could not handle the power, he fell unconscious. To wake with little memory of what had happened.  
  
I Can't Remember Anything   
  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream   
  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream   
  
This Terrible Silence Stops Me   
  
Now That the War Is Through with Me   
  
I'm Waking up I Can Not See   
  
That There Is Not Much Left of Me  
  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now   
  
Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death   
  
Oh Please God, wake Me  
  
I guess I don't know where to start. Let's just start with my first conscious memory. It was a terrible fight. I was injured badly. I don't really remember much, but I guess I'm not exactly suppose to right now. I wish there was a way I could have talked to them then, but I can't seem to. My memories are pretty blurry, alls I can remember is a feeling. I have a feeling of hopelessness, and a desire to help, I'll tell all I can remember. I don't remember the fight; alls I know is that I was so close to death I could almost smell it. I guess you know what I'm talking about. Death searing his hated glance into your eyes like a sword into your abdomen.  
  
Back in the Womb its Much Too Real   
  
in Pumps Life That I must Feel   
  
but Can't Look Forward to Reveal   
  
Look to the Time When I'll Live   
  
Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me   
  
Just like a Wartime Novelty   
  
Tied to Machines That Make Me Be   
  
Cut this Life off from Me   
  
Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death   
  
Oh Please God, wake Me   
  
"Trunks dear, doctor's say you'll be recovering, and I won't lose you," things like that are what I mainly remember, my mother speaking to me, I guess that's really all I cared about then. She's always been so strong, her words were probably what pulled me through  
  
Things moved slowly, my mother tells me I was unconscious, in a coma. Six months had passed until I saw a new ray of light.  
  
I saw my first table, my first chair, it was as if I was just born. Then I slowly, and painfully turned my head over and saw my mother dozing off. Seeing me awake.  
  
"Trunks! Can you hear me?! It's me! Your mother!" - were the first words I heard in six months. And I'm glad it was those at that.  
  
"Y-..yes mom.. I..I can hear you," - were the first words I spoke in 6 months.  
  
"Oh, Trunks! I knew you would pull through! I'm so glad you're alive!" my mother said.  
  
"G-Gohan! Where's Gohan?!" I said. As I tried to sit up but the pain held me down like I weighted four hundred more pounds.  
  
"He.. He's not here.. He.. He's out searching for the Androids," said my mother as comforting and as sweet as she could.  
  
"What?! I have to go help him! Aah!" I said while I tried to sit up. Once again the pain pulled me down faster than any android had.  
  
"No, no Trunks you can't, he.. He told me not to let you go until you were one hundred percent.."  
  
"OK.. I-..If that's what he said," I said while laying back down, feeling a bit more comforted, thinking my friend, no, my brother was not in as bad of shape as I was.  
  
After a few days I was up and eating by myself. My mother brought in my old TV. and I watched the news constantly to see if my close friend had found the Androids yet, but to no avail. A few days after that, I was standing up, but not walking. My recovery was a very slow and painful process. It would take another three weeks of my life walk again. I felt like a baby, experiencing life for the first time again. My memory was slowly coming back, but I've never been able to remember as much as I should. Finally I was almost ready to begin training again. A much as my mother discouraged it, I knew I had to get ready for another fierce battle.  
  
  
  
That day was a wonderful day. I was training like I had never trained before, I knew that sometime soon my master and I would fight again! I would conquer this feeling of hopelessness and despair, I would destroy the androids once and for all! But something always felt wrong. Every time I thought of my master, I would get extremely angry, I would feel my power rush to a level I had never felt before, but then it would go back down, knocking me to the ground. This was very baffling. My old memories of my best friend always brought me comfort, and strength to press on. I could never explain why this happened, I didn't know what it could have been. Every time I asked my mother about my friend she always said he was "Just like his father, and if Goku were still alive.." You know the rest of the story. The next day my mother came in and said she needed to talk to me:  
  
  
  
"Trunks, dear, there's something that.. that you should know.." said my mother. She seemed to be pressing back a terrible pain  
  
"What's that mom?" I said; I was very happy that day. Thoughts and dreams of allying with my master again had been filling my mind.  
  
"Trunks, it's about Go-.."   
  
"You found him?! Where is he?! I gotta see him!!" I interrupted. My joy and happiness had ascended to their peak. I knew we were going to fight again. We were going to destroy the evil menace that has ruled our world once and for all!  
  
"No, Trunks, I haven't found him, and I don't think we will.." said my mother. I could sense a denied expression on her face, as if she was hiding something terrible.  
  
"What do you mean mom?" I questioned. Thoughts of malice and doubt entered my mind. What the hell was she talking about? Of course I'll see him again! Why wouldn't I? What is she talking about? She's lying!  
  
"Trunks the day you were injured," my mother began to cry, "he was injured very badly too," she said, as a small rush of tears streamed down her soft face.  
  
"Well where is he? I gotta go see him," I said. If my master was as injured as badly as I was, then he'd be ten times as strong by now! Tears began to stream down her face, she cried more than I had ever seen her cry before.  
  
"Trunks.. he..he's dead." My mother fell to the ground. Her head was parallel with the floor and I could see tears falling freely from her face.  
  
At first I thought that there was no way she could be telling the truth, but, why would she be lying to me like that? It was irrational. How could I have survived and my master not? He was always so much stronger than I was. No. No!! This was not true! My master would never fall to the evil fate that the androids had so devilishly hoped for him. I had no first instinct. I wanted to scream at my mother for telling me such a terrible lie, but tears like hers could be acted by no one. My next instinct was to just break down and cry. Suicide had even crossed my mind. I felt so hopeless. If my master had died then how could I defeat such an extraordinary power?! Why did this happen? Why!? I would later accept my fate, but not after a long, remorseful period.  
  
Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One   
  
Oh God, help Me Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death   
  
Oh Please God Help Me   
  
Darkness   
  
Imprisoning Me   
  
All That I See   
  
Absolute Horror   
  
I Cannot Live   
  
I Cannot Die   
  
Trapped in Myself  
  
Body My Holding Cell   
  
I was devastated. It was as if my life had lost all of it's purpose. I ran outside, as I knelt to the ground, tears began flowing from my face like escaped convicts from their prison. Thoughts, questions, and imperceptible feelings filled my head. Why did he have to go before me? I've been cursed to die trying to do the impossible! No! I can't simply lie down and die. I must fight them. I need to find the strength to destroy them! Then something inside me snapped. All of the sadness, all of the anger, all of the hate, and all of the emotions flowing through my body turned into one emotion. A desire to rid this world of the evil that took one of the two people I loved most. I would destroy the androids no matter what the cost! It was then when that surge of power I felt during training had come again. This time the power did not leave me on the ground. I embraced it like I longed to embrace my father again. Thoughts of all the deaths they caused, and the wrongs they caused filled my mind and the pressure kept building and building. Until finally that pressure exploded. I clenched my fists until they became numb. I had finally snapped. With a loud scream my power rose to a level I had thought was not comprehendible had become mine. I opened the door of my Saiyan heritage. I had done what was once inconceivable. My hair flashed gold, my eyes tinted green. I had become a Super Saiyan.  
  
Landmines (Androids)   
  
Has Taken My Sight   
  
Taken My Speech   
  
Taken My Hearing   
  
Taken My Arms   
  
Taken My Legs   
  
Taken My Soul   
  
Left Me with Life in Hell  
  
I had trained with this new power for at least three weeks. Throughout those twenty one days I had thought of nothing else but the complete destruction of the androids. They would pay for the pain they had caused everyone! I watched the news and heard that the city bordering mine was under attack. This was my time to show them what they had created in me! I flew over and followed the explosions. There was my prey. I thought I was going to rip through both of them and there would be no fight at all. Two years had passed since my last meeting with these to demons. I approached them.  
  
"Hey look, 18, it's Shorts," said 17 mockingly towards me.  
  
"Well well, I thought we disposed of him just like that other foolish human. What was his name?" said a cocky 18.  
  
"What's it been Shorts? Two years?" said 17 as he finished the sky scraper he was currently destroying.  
  
"My name is Trunks! And his name was Gohan! You've awoken a power that you will never be able to comprehend! I am going to end you two just as you ended my father, and my best friend!" I yelled as tears began to gather in my eyes.  
  
"What'd ya do kid? Go through puberty?" Questioned 17, as he began to laugh and work on a new sky scraper.  
  
I skipped all talk and transformed. Thoughts of watching them die, watching them experience pain like they had never experienced filled my head. I attacked. Sending 17 to finish his sky scraper job. 18 sat on a rock and began to file her nails.  
  
"What's the matter android, to afraid to fight me?" I questioned with more pride and self satisfaction that I had ever felt in my entire life.  
  
"No not really, you know your father asked me that question right before I killed him," said 18 as monotone and emotionless as she always was.  
  
Before I could begin my next sentence I received an axe handle to the band of the head by 17.  
  
"You thought I'd go down that easy! Ha! You're as ignorant as ever, Trunks."  
  
As I struggled to get up I received a kick to the face by 18 who was still filing her nails at the same time. As a quick reaction I pulled out my sword and swung at her. I only cut her arm, which I think was more of a pain to me than her.  
  
"You little puke! Human tissue scars! You're going to pay dearly for that." yelled 18 who was looked as if she was about to make life itself stop just to kill me. "He's mine! You can have whoever else comes along!"  
  
"Aw, come on 18! Let's both just toy with him for awhile," pleaded 17.  
  
As they were arguing I summoned a blast with all my strength and hurled it at them. As I suspected they were surprised, but not dead.  
  
"Damn, puberty did wonders for you, Trunks," said 17 mocking me once again.  
  
"Ha, too bad he's to weak to do anything to us," said a laughing 18.  
  
"Yeah, let's not even bother with him, he's a waste of our time, let's go 18," said 17.  
  
"What?! You can't just leave! I'll kill you!" I yelled.  
  
"What's that 18? Is there a slight breeze? I can't hear anything," said 17 childishly. They both laughed and flew away.  
  
I wasn't in too much pain, but my pride sure as hell was. I began another healing period. Too many emotions were in my head to make sense of anything. My master is dead, and my new power has little to no effect on the androids. Once again it seemed as if I had lost all purpose. Nothing felt right anymore. The food my mom made didn't taste the same, the few joys I found in this hell were either dead or meaningless anymore. My mother still continuously worked on that time machine. And in about a year, it paid off.  
  
Finally my mother had completed the time machine, and I gave Goku the antidote, and warned him what the future held. Three years later I went back to see if they had done it, if they had done what I could never do. The Androids and a new foe was there, Cell. He needed to absorb the androids to reach his true, and obscenely powerful final form. My father and I trained for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and reached an amazing new power. Being the hot shot that he is, he wanted to fight him alone, and let him reach his true form! Needless to say, he got beat. I thought I had gotten stronger than my father, but it was power, not speed. I thought Cell had won, when he proposed a tournament. Goku and Gohan came out of the Time Chamber more powerful than my father and I! Goku fought Cell first, but forfeited. Then, my young master fought him. It was then when he ascended to a new level incomparable to what even Goku had reached! He defeated Cell. Then I came back home and defeated what had stolen so much from me. I found Cell in his pre-mature form and killed him as well. I hope you can take pride in everything that you taught me. Rest in peace Gohan. I will never forget what you taught me.  
  
-Comments? Questions? Drop me an "e". ShadowOfTheSun07@hotmail.com 


End file.
